Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (671 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (595 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (502 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (486 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (472 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (469 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (443 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (421 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (406 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (404 VA titles) (Canadian) #Rob Paulsen (400 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (366 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (356 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (337 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (320 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (307 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (296 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (289 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (288 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (277 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (275 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (265 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (258 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (257 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (248 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (243 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (238 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (229 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (227 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (222 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (219 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (214 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (214 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (212 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (211 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (210 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (206 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (204 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (203 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (202 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (202 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (200 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (195 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (195 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (190 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (186 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (180 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (170 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (166 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (160 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (159 VA titles) (American) † #Kathleen Barr (156 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (156 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (155 VA titles) (Canadian) #Vanessa Marshall (154 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (151 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (151 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (151 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (151 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (149 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (149 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (149 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (147 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (147 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (146 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (146 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (145 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (144 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (144 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (143 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (141 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (141 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (140 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (139 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (138 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (138 VA titles) (American) † #Jason Marsden (137 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (136 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (135 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (135 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (135 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (135 VA titles) (Canadian) #Gideon Emery (134 VA titles) (British) #JB Blanc (131 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (131 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (130 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (129 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (129 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (128 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (128 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (125 VA titles) (American) #Tabitha St. Germain (125 VA titles) (Canadian) #Eric Bauza (124 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (122 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (121 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (120 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (120 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (119 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (119 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia